


Too Close Love

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, M/M, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: It’s never easy when your parent suddenly decide to remarry but if you get an unexpected brother with he package that just makes things worse… Or at least that was what Sho thought when the news hit in…
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Ikuta Toma/Matsumoto Jun, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Breaking the news

  
“Sho! Come here, would you?”  
At his father’s voice Sho left his studies on his desk and walked out his room to the living room.  
“What is it?” he asked his father while he eyed the woman who stood next to the man.  
“Sho! Watch your manners!” his father scolded his strictly. “This lady here is Aiba Ayako-san. She’ll be your mother…”  
“No!” ho burst out unexpectedly. “My mother is dead! She’s just another woman of yours!” the teenager protested coldly staring at the adults.  
“Son, I won’t say it again! Watch how you talk to adult! We’re getting married so you better get used to it!”  
Sho stared at his father annoyed and disbelieving before he turned on his heels running back to his room, shutting the door closed behind him.  
“Sho! Come back here!”  
“It’s okay, Shuntaro-san. He must be shocked, just give him some time to adjust to the news…” the woman said on a soft tone and smiled at the man. “I should go home now to talk with Masaki too…” she added.  
“Alright then…” the man agreed looking at her with softening eyes before escorted her to the door…

  
  
“Okaeri nasai, kaa-chan!” Masaki chirped running to the door when he heard the key turning in the lock.  
“Tadaima, Masaki!” the woman smiled at her son gently. “Honey, come here, I have to talk to you…” the woman started when she walked in the small flat’s main room.  
“Did I do something wrong?” the boy asked blinking at his mom innocently as he sat next to her.  
“No, of course not!” the woman laughed ruffling the boy’s hair. “Actually, mom met a really nice, kind man and we decided to get married. He has a son too who’s just a year older than you so you’ll get a new older brother too…”  
Masaki cocked his head to the side, thinking about the unexpected, surprising news and it made him realize other things too. His mom smiled a lot more lately. Could that be that this man was the reason behind it?  
“He’ll be my new father?” he asked; his mom nodded. “Then… I can’t talk to tou-chan anymore?” he asked, his face painted with worry and sadness.  
His mom was silent for a while. She couldn’t deny that she wasn’t exactly happy hearing Masaki wanted to stay in contact with his father after they divorced. But on the other hand she couldn’t deny his request either. That man insisted this too…  
“Of course you can talk to him from now on too! We might have divorced but he’s your father” she said with the shadow of a smile on her face.  
A beaming smile bloomed on the boy’s face.  
“Okay! As long as you’re happy, kaa-chan, I’m happy too!” Masaki chirped and hugged the woman tightly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Moving to a new life**  
  
  
  
The next week they turned in the marriage papers.  
Masaki and his mother packed up their stuff in their small apartment as well during that week. One more week was left till the end of the first semester in school. The new parents decided that Masaki and his mom will move in the Sakurai home till they can move to their new home during the summer break…  
And that Sunday, the four of them met for the first time as a family…

  
  
Masaki followed his mom into the restaurant where they decided to meet and have lunch together. He was shy and curious in the same time. He trusted his mom when she said his new dad was a nice man but he was more curious about his _new brother_! He always wanted to have brothers or sisters so he couldn’t wait to meet this boy ( _‘Sho’_ , his mom taught him before hand)  
“Sorry to make you wait…” his mom’s voice woke Masaki from his thoughts.  
“No problem at all! Come, sit down!” the man with a polite smile stood up to pull out a seat to the woman. “You must be Masaki-kun…” he turned to him then.  
“Hai! Hajimemashite!” the boy said with a beaming smile.  
“I’m Sakurai Shuntaro. I’ll be your father, Masaki-kun. Yoroshiku, ne?” the man patted his head before they sat down. “This is my son, Sho” he said then introducing the boy who did not say a thing or move a muscle so far.  
Masaki looked curiously at the boy in front of him and smiled at him brightly. He had black hair and handsome face with fierce eyes and plump lips. The younger boy just thought he was lucky to get such guy as his brother. But Sho stared back at him with a bored or rather annoyed expression for a second before turned his head away. Masaki blinked surprised at this, his smile faltering for a second. His eyes jumped to his mom for help and when he saw her smile reassuring, his smile returned immediately as well.  
“So, Masaki-kun, we decided with your mother that you should transfer to Sho’s school from the next semester” Shuntaro-san said. “I’ll settle everything for you next week”  
“Hai…” the boy said a little unsure. _‘Transferring school…?’_  
“Don’t worry, Sho will help you with everything. Right, son?”  
Sho only snorted as an answer which could take as anything and didn’t even bother to look up from his plate to his dad or Masaki. After this he didn’t say a single word or acknowledge them any other way while they were at the restaurant…

  
  
“I’m sorry, we’re a bit lack of room here so if you don’t mind, Masaki-kun, you’ll share Sho’s room till we move” Shuntaro-san said when they reached the Sakurai-apartment later that evening.  
“Sure, I don’t mind at all” the boy said smiling.  
Sho stared at Masaki and his father for a second. Shouldn’t they ask _him_ instead before they lodge that brat in his room? Yet in the end he said nothing just marched to his room. To his greatest annoyance he could hear the other boy’s bouncing steps behind him, following him to his room. But again he decided to keep ignoring the younger boy with sitting straight to his desk, pretending to study though he couldn’t concentrate on whatever was written on the pages cause the constant shuffling noises that Masaki made distracted him. Sho gritted his teeth in annoyance. He wanted to yell at the boy to shut up finally but he restrained himself.  
 _‘I won’t acknowledge you whatever you do! Don’t even dream about it!’_ Sho addressed the younger boy in his thoughts…

  
  
Night came like that. Sho didn’t even make a move except turning a page from time to time – just to keep up the image.  
Aiba walked in the room wearing pajamas with a towel covering his still damp hair.  
“Sho-kun?... Aniki?” the boy called for him. “Bath is open… Aniki?” he asked again but the older boy didn’t budge.  
Slaming his hand on the desk, kicking his chair Sho jumped up and turned to Masaki looking honestly angry.  
“That’s enough! I’m fed up with this nonsense! I’m _not_ your brother! We’re _not_ family! You and that woman just intruding here where you not belong at all so don’t get stupid ideas!” he shouted at him.  
Masaki blinked at him with his wide, innocent brown eyes as if he wasn’t getting what Sho just said to him.  
“What? Don’t just stand there dumbly! Get out of my room!” the older boy yelled.  
“But… where should I sleep?” Masaki finally asked confused.  
“Like I care about that!” Sho snapped at him. “Now get out of here!”  
The younger boy jumped to get the pillow and blanket that was prepared there for him then ran out of the room, not wanting to anger Sho any further…

  
  
After that Masaki slept on the couch every night but woke up before everyone, putting away the blanket and pillow, pretending he just woke up early for getting ready for school which was nearly one and half hour away from their apartment. Even if Sho found this whole situation hard or was against it, Masaki didn’t tell a word about their fight. He didn’t want Sho to get in trouble… He still wanted to be on good terms with the older boy…

  
As soon as the school term ended, they packed up the Sakurai-household in a few days and moved to the new one that Shuntaro-san chose for them in the outskirts. This new house was bigger; the parents had their room on the first floor while the boys had their own, separate rooms on the upper floor.  
On the moving day Sho immediately shut himself in his new room – as he did all the time – telling everyone to leave him alone. So when there was a soft knock, he practically tore his door open with an annoyed face.  
“What?” he barked at Masaki who stood there with a bright smile.  
“Since it’s a new start with this house… Yoroshiku, aniki!” the younger boy chirped beaming holding out his hand to Sho.  
“Yoroshiku my ass…” Sho snorted shutting the door in Masaki’s face without as much as a second thought. “And we’re not brothers!” he shouted from behind the closed door…  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Longest summer**  
  
  
Masaki hoped he and Sho would start to get along once they settled in. Summer is long, after all… But Sho was barely at home or available. He had practice with the soccer club three times a week; he never was in a hurry to get back or if he was at home, he always shut himself in his room, not really talking to anyone even if he was out of there…  
On the other hand, the younger boy could only study all day. He got along well with everyone in his class but on the other hand – or maybe because of it – he didn’t have any real close friends there. Like this, none bothered to come this far to visit him now they knew they won’t be classmates anymore… So he was left alone with his studies since he’ll have to take a complementary exam for the transferring on the last day of the summer break. He had a lot to catch up to get in that school… _‘With Sho…’_

  
  
With a groan Masaki dropped his head on the table where all his textbooks and notes were scattered out. It was just hopeless!...  
 _‘Hopeless or not, you have to do it, Masaki!’_ he cheered himself and straightened up to go back to his studies when he heard the doorbell. Knowing it could have nothing to do with him he wanted to ignore it but…  
“Hey there! What are you doing?”  
Masaki looked up at the unknown voice, surprise and bit of shyness was painted there with his forever curiosity. The boy who called him had a gentle face and spiky hair. Since Masaki had no idea who he was, he assumed him to be Sho’s friend or something.  
“Homework? Summer break just started…” the boy commented looking at the calculation notes as he kneeled next to the other boy.  
“No… I just… have to study for transferring. My previous school wasn’t too… _demanding_ …” Masaki said laughing though a bit of pink colored his cheeks.  
“Need help? By the way, I’m Ohno Satoshi, Sho’s classmate” the older boy introduced himself with a smile.  
“Ohno-kun?” Masaki asked back cutely. “I’m Masaki…”  
Ohno grinned at him widely.  
“Hey, we’re going to watch a movie with Sho. You wanna come too?”  
“I…”  
“No, he doesn’t!” a cold voice behind them answered in the younger boy’s place.  
Both of them turned around.  
“Oh, hello there, Sho! I just thought…”  
“Let’s go, Satoshi!” Sho interrupted him on an ordering tone.  
“Okay” his friend agreed easily, obviously not minding – or already used to – Sho’s tone.  
Ohno took Masaki’s pen scribbling his number on the corner of the boy’s notebook.  
“If you need help with your study…” he said grinning before got up to follow his friend to the entrance.  
They were out of the room already but the youngest boy still caught Ohno’s last words addressed to Sho:  
“Come on, you never mentioned your brother was such a cutie!”  
Sho just huffed annoyed at this then soon the door was shut closed behind them…

  
  
“Satoshi, what are you doing here?”  
Sho stared at his friend who was standing at their entrance.  
Their parents left early morning, according to the note they left on the kitchen table, they went to a late honeymoon, leaving Sho alone with that brat till tomorrow evening. _‘Tsk! Just my luck…’_ But that still didn’t reason why his friend was there…  
“Your brother called me to help him with his study” Ohno said grinning.  
“He’s _not_ my brother!” Sho said automatically as he stepped aside to let his friend enter.  
“I just don’t get why he doesn’t ask _your_ help… Not that I’m complaining…” Ohno said grinning.  
“I thought you have a boyfriend…” Sho mumbled under his breath.  
“I have and I’m not planning betraying him either. Your brother’s a cutie, that’s all…” Ohno said shrugging but still grinning.  
“Do whatever you want!” Sho said entering his own room without sparing another glance to his friend…  
Ohno chuckled a bit at his friend’s behavior – that he was completely used to already – and headed to the other door down the corridor. There was a nametag on it, saying ‘Masaki’ and decorated with white bunnies. Ohno chuckled again at this sight before knocked and entered.  
“Ohno-kun! You came!”  
Even behind his closed door, Sho could here Masaki’s loud, cheerful voice…

  
  
Later that night, long after Ohno left, Sho emerged from his room. Entering the kitchen he found Masaki there, putting two plates of curry that he made for them on the table.  
“Hey, aniki! I just wanted to call you. Dinner is ready. I hope you like curry, aniki!” the younger boy said beaming at Sho.  
The older boy looked at him with unreadable face as always. He had no intention admitting it but the curry did smell really good actually. He would never thought that the younger boy could cook.  
“I’m going out to eat” he said in the end and turned his back to Masaki. “And we’re _not_ brothers! How much times should I repeat it till you get it finally?!” he added coldly before left…  
Masaki’s smile faded from his lips. He should’ve used to it already. They were living together over a month now and with his cold attitude and menacing comments Sho dodged all his attempts of getting along…  
He just wanted a brother. He just wanted to get along with Sho…  
Without noticing it, tears slipped down his face…

  
  
Ohno came by next week as well to tutor Masaki though they laughed and joked around more than they studied. The older man even managed to convince Masaki to come and watch their next practice – he was in the school’s soccer team with Sho.  
So there Masaki was, standing outside the fence of the soccer field, watching the other boys chasing the ball. It was obvious that his brother was the ace of the team which made Masaki insanely proud and grinning like an idiot.  
“If you’re staring at _my_ man’s butt, I’ll kick your ass!”  
“Eh?”  
Masaki jumped at the unknown voice and turned toward its source quickly. He blinked innocently, confusion painted all over his face. The boy who stood in front of him with his hands on his hips, looked back with mischievous eyes and smug smirk on his lips.  
“No. 17.” the boy said explaining and pointed at the field. “That’s my man; it means he’s off-limit even for staring!” he instructed.  
Masaki followed curiously where he was pointing.  
“Ohno-kun?” he asked.  
“Ah! So you’re admitting you were ogling over my Oh-chan!” the boy accused smirking.  
“Was not!” the taller boy practically shouted, his cheeks coloring red.  
“Yes, you were!” the boy shot back. “Now, tell me already, who are you, stalker boy? I’m Nino”  
“Ai… I’m Sakurai Masaki… so don’t call me ‘stalker boy’ or any other weird nicknames!” he said protesting and curled his lips into a cute pout.  
“So you’re Sho-kun’s new brother…” Nino said nodding. “Oh-chan talks a lot about you… I almost got jealous of you, stalker boy!” he said teasing.  
Masaki’s eyes widened with surprise, he even overheard the nickname.  
“He did? What did he…?”  
“Oi! You two!” Ohno’s cry interrupted him as he came running to the fence were the two younger boys stood. “Hey, baby! I see you met Ma-chan!” he grinned at Nino, kissing the tip of his nose over the fence.  
“Uwa! You’re sweaty, Oh-chan!” Nino whined and pushed his face away laughing.  
Masaki couldn’t help but chuckling silently at the scene in front of him.  
“Wakatta!” Ohno said laughing as well. “Practice is over already so wait for us, ne?” he said before ran after his teammates to the changing room…

  
  
“You waited!” Ohno said grinning and immediately pulled his boyfriend in his arms.  
“You told us to, baka!” Nino huffed but leant in to kiss him.  
Masaki stood a few steps afar from them and at this sight he quickly turned away, blush coloring his face. Nino talked back to the older man as if he was looking for a fight but it was way too obvious that he was in love with his boyfriend. Masaki caught himself envying that… The next time he dared to peek over his shoulder, the couple was still absorbed in each other but that wasn’t what caught his eyes. Behind them Sho exited the school building. He held his bag slung over his shoulder; his hair was still slightly damp from the after-practice shower; his face stern, his eyes fierce as ever but… Was his brother always this cool?...  
“Oh, Sho-kun! Finally!” Ohno turned to his friend. “Let’s go somewhere to eat! I’m starving!”  
“You always are!” Nino said teasing.  
“Sure, why not…” Sho said shrugging and smiled at his friend.  
Masaki’s eyes widened. It was the first time ever he saw Sho smiling…  
“You’re coming too, right, Ma-chan?” Ohno asked him.  
Nino and Sho turned to look at the tall boy as well.  
“I…”  
“He has to go home to study” Sho’s once again cold voice cut his words.  
Masaki flinched at the sharp voice but quickly smiled to cover his hurt feelings.  
“That’s right! I missed a lot to watch your practice so I should go home. Have fun! Jya ne!” he waved goodbye to the other three boys before ran away…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: New school, new troubles**

  
  
“Baby! Stop it! Pacing a hole in the corridor that won’t help anything!” Ohno scolded his boyfriend. “Why are you so nervous anyway?”  
“I don’t know! I just am!” Nino said pouting. “I want him to pass… He’s fun to hang out with…”  
Ever since the day of that soccer practice, Ohno and Nino – sometimes together, sometimes separated, – dropped by to visit Masaki in the disguise of helping him study. But actually they spent more time chatting, fooling around or playing the video games that Nino always seemed to have on him than studying for the complementary exam. Ohno tried to lure Sho into these hanging outs as well but he resisted most of the time. Even if he did give in and joined them, he always pretended Masaki wasn’t there and talked to Ohno and Nino only… As if the younger boy doesn’t even exist…  
The classroom’s door opened and Masaki shuffled out, his bag hanging loose on his shoulder.  
“So?”  
“How did it go, Ma-chan?”  
Ohno and Nino ran to him impatiently. The older student hid it quite well but he was anxious as well. See the tall boy’s worn out face they started to worry but suddenly a huge grin bloomed on his face.  
“I passed!” he cheered rising his hands in the air.  
“Thank God!” Nino sighed.  
“No, thanks to you, Nino-chan…” Masaki said and hugged the shorter boy.  
“That’s what I just said, baka!” Nino shot back a wriggled free from the pouting Masaki’s grip.  
Ohno just laughed at the two younger.  
“Come on, it calls for celebration. I treat you ice cream!” he told them and they headed out the school building…

  
  
On the next morning – the first day of school – Masaki fidgeted in his new uniform anxiously but also he was really proud he could wear the same uniform as Sho did. A silly grin appeared on his face at the thought whenever it came to his mind.  
“Ohayou, aniki!” Masaki greeted the older boy when he came down for breakfast.  
Sho mumbled something that should’ve been meant as a greeting while sat down to the table.  
“Good morning, Sho-kun!” Ayako-san greeted the boy too with a warm smile. “I prepared a bento for you too. I hope it’ll suit your taste” the woman said as she put two lunch boxes on the table for the boys.  
Sho nodded curtly but kept eating his breakfast.  
“Thank you, kaa-chan!” Masaki beamed at his mother on the other hand.  
Masaki shoveled his food into his mouth in three bites when he saw Sho already finishing up his own. He didn’t want to be left behind so he hurried to finish and managed to catch up with the older boy at the door.  
“Wait for me, aniki!” he cried out as he slipped his shoes on but of course he still had to run after Sho who – as always – refused to wait for him.  
Masaki walked behind Sho babbling about what he was expecting from his first day in the new school – hoping he’ll be in the same class as Nino is; making new friends, finding out which club to join… But Sho didn’t reply any of these, not even the younger asked something. Then suddenly he stopped and Masaki bumped into his back.  
“Ouch!... What is it, aniki? Something happened? Did you…?”  
“Shut up finally, would you?” Sho snapped at him turning around. “Listen, brat, there are a few rules you should keep in mind! You’re not calling me ‘aniki’ or anything like that at school! Not advertising this fucked up situation we’re in! But mostly _you’re not talking to me_ at all! Got it?”  
Without waiting for an answer from the surprised boy, Sho marched away. Masaki blinked a few times trying to process Sho’s words then started walking to school again but with less spirit than before.  
 _‘You shouldn’t be late on your first day, Masaki…’_

  
  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Sakurai Masaki. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!”  
“Alright, Sakurai-kun. Take that opened seat there, behind Ninomiya-kun…” the teacher told to him. “Matsumoto-kun!”  
“Hai!” the boy next to his future seat stood up.  
“Show around Sakurai-kun later and help him with anything he needs…”  
“Hai…” the boy said nodding and sat back down.  
Nino held out his hand grinning and Masaki high-fived with him equally grinning as he passed next to him. _‘At least one good thing happened today…’_  
“Hey! I’m Matsumoto Jun. Yoroshiku!” his guide said grinning.  
“Same here,… Matsujun!” Masaki whispered back smiling brightly.  
 _‘Or two…’_ he thought grinning inwardly…  
His new school life turned out to be better than what Masaki first would’ve thought. Ever since day one him, Matsujun and Nino became best friends and hand out together during and after school hours every day – except when the other two boys had their club activities. Nino was in the baseball team while Jun was the member of the drama club but Masaki even after a month or so still couldn’t make up his mind where to join…

  
  
“Sho-kun, where’s your bento box?” Ayako-san asked one evening during dinner.  
The boy looked up from his dinner.  
“Oh… I dropped in accidentally. It broke…” he said flatly then ducked his head to keep on eating.  
“Oh… well, I’ll buy you a new one tomorrow” the woman said smiling at Sho.  
“You should take care of your stuff more. You’re giving trouble to Ayako-san with this carelessness of yours. This is not typical of you, Sho…” his father said from behind his evening paper.  
“I’m sorry…” Sho said automatically but he sounded rather mocking than sorry.  
“It’s okay. It’s not a trouble at all” the woman said gently to set their mind at rest and ushered their family to eat their dinner before it cools.  
Masaki listened to them silently and eyed his brother curiously. It was the third time or so that Sho ‘broke’ his bento box by dropping it accidentally. It wasn’t that he doubt Sho’s words but… he neither seemed to be _that_ clumsy either… That was rather _him_ , if he wasn’t mistaken… the clumsy one… Then…?  
Feeling his stare, Sho looked up and stared back at him. He raised an eyebrow as if asking _‘What?’_  
The younger boy blushed suddenly under the attention of those fierce, dark eyes and turned back to his food immediately.  
A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of Sho’s lips before his attention was back to finishing his food as well…

  
  
“Aniki?”  
Masaki stepped out to the rooftop, calling for his brother and soon enough spotted the older boy sitting next to the wall listening to his music player with closed eyes.  
“Aniki?” he called again walking to him, touching his shoulder softly.  
Sho’s eyes snapped open at the touch immediately.  
“What? Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?” he stood up and turned his back to the younger while tucking his player in his pocket.  
“I just asked Ohno-kun… None saw me coming up… I thought it’s…” Masaki blabbed; little shy, little confused, looking at Sho’s back with watery, puppy eyes.  
“Whatever!” Sho interrupted harshly. “Care to tell finally why I own the _pleasure_ that you’re bothering me here?” the older boy asked sarcastically and turned back to him, looking at him impatiently tapping his foot.  
“I… you… left your lunch at home… Kaa-chan asked me to bring it to you…” he stuttered holding the box to Sho blushing.  
At this Sho just groaned annoyed. With two long strides he was next to the younger boy and grabbed the box from his hand as he marched past him without sparing another glance at him, let alone saying something like ‘thank you’…  
Masaki stood stunned for a few minutes, strange shock paralyzing his body. Then slowly turning on his heels he hurried after Sho. He should use to it…  
He was running down the stairs and soon enough he caught a glimpse of his brother what usually made him smile but not this time… Cause what he saw made him confused and a little bit of hurt… Cause what he saw was the casual, carefree motion with Sho tossed the package that – Masaki handed him just bare minutes ago – toward the nearest trashcan at the foot of the staircase…

  
  
“Ne, kaa-chan!”  
Masaki stayed in the kitchen after dinner to help his mother with the dishes.  
“Do you think aniki… I mean, Sho-kun… hates me… I mean _us_?” he asked, his eyes fixed on the plate he was drying.  
“No! Why would you think he hates you?” he mother looked at him surprised. “Did something happen, Masaki?” she asked gently.  
“No! Nothing!” the boy denied quickly; he really didn’t want to cause trouble to Sho… He was just confused… “He just… doesn’t talk to me or… plays with me or just… He doesn’t want me to be his brother…” the boy whispered sadly.  
“I’m sure it’s not the case!” his mother said trying to cheer him up but looking at him with pity in her eyes. She knew hoe much her son always wanted a bigger family that she could never grant him… “I’m sure that he just needs some more time… Sho-kun… he lost his mother. It must be hard to him to see us coming in their family. Just give him time, okay?”  
Masaki nodded silently.  
Later that night after everybody went to sleep, he got up to clean and fix Sho’s bento box…


End file.
